1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system for controlling a plurality of air conditioners arranged in an indoor space and having a human detection sensor on an indoor unit to detect the human motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner of this kind has been developed, wherein the main body is attached with an infrared sensor for detecting the human motion (hereinafter referred to as a human detection sensor) and the air conditioner is capable of power-saving operation by turning off the operation or shifting the preset temperature to the power-saving side upon detection by this human detection sensor whether any human is present (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-101880 (page 1, FIG. 1)).
As described above, with the use of the human detection sensor, the operation mode of the air conditioner can be automatically controlled according to whether any human is present in the room, and the air-conditioning operation that is not only comfortable for the user but also efficient can be achieved.
For example, when an indoor space is air-conditioned in a building having a relatively large indoor space such as a store, a restaurant, and an office, a single indoor space is usually air-conditioned using multiple indoor units in many cases.